1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) are widely used in a variety of light source applications (e.g. backlight of liquid crystal display), general lightings, traffic signals, and wide-screen displays, or the like. In addition, recent advances of increase in light output have made light emitting elements a viable option for automobile headlight applications.
Currently, light emitting devices for applications required high light output, a plurality of light emitting elements, which are multilayer semiconductor formed on a substrate singularized, are arrayed with light reflective resin filling the region between the semiconductor elements. A high output light emitting device of this type that can also suppress luminous unevenness has been proposed by providing light reflective resin in the region between the semiconductor elements (e.g. refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2011-134829).
However, previously proposed light emitting devices leave room for improvement with respect to luminous unevenness on the light-extraction surface, and recent demand calls for a light emitting device that can still further reduce luminous unevenness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting device that can reduce luminous unevenness compared to devices currently in use.